1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a dispenser for a novel insecticide composition and how to dispense it. More particularly, it relates to a device and way for releasing the composition to the hair, fur, and skin of livestock and domestic animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are two primary problems involved in the field of dispensing insecticide onto livestock and domestic animals, one finding a composition that is not too potent, strong or dangerous to satisfy government environmental and other requirements and the other, coming up with a way to dispense such composition so that it lasts until the end of the fly season or for at least six months and does not become sublethal. McBride U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,886 involves use of a livestock collar having two separate pouches of liquid toxicants sodium fluoracetate, apparently undiluted, to kill attacking coyotes when the pouches are punctured by the coyote's teeth. Hoskings British Patent 709,159 concerns killing lice on birds by discharging vapor from a solid insecticide such as a mixture of nicotine and napathalene or para-di-chlor-benzene and nicotine sulphate through an opening in a casing closed by a rupturable diaphragm before use. Hair U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,630, Goodwin U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,935,839 and 4,023,532 and Hack et al European Patent Office Patent Publication 0 140 558 have to do with using wicks for controlling dispensing of insecticide, such as Goodwin's mixture of insecticide and oil or diesel fuel or Hack's undiluted carbonates and pyrethroids, to animals' faces. Steckel U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,327 describes a flat member impregnated with an insecticide composition comprising 10% permethrin {(3-phenoxyphenyl) methyl ( ) cis, trans-3 (2-dichloroethenyl)-2,2-dimethylsyclopropane carboxolate} and 90% unnamed inert ingredients. In my own U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,574,742 and 4,706,610 I have disclosed a livestock data indicator and clip on-type label or tag having a box like rigid compartment as a small part thereof containing an absorbent material treated with insecticide for attachment to the hairs of a horse's mane, cows' tail or the like. None of the foregoing art has solved the aforementioned twofold problem of formulating an environmentally acceptable insecticide composition and finding a way to dispense it such that it will last for more than a couple of months before requiring refilling or becoming sublethal.